Hithikyin
Hithikyin /ˈhi.θi.cɪn/, also known as Hitan, '''is a city located in the Kinelbis region on the continent Sevaris. It located north-west of Rahozhyalyn and west of Sento So'Raho. Even though it is recognised as a "district" of Alto Risé, it has the power to veto any laws passed by the Alto Riséan government. Hithikyin was the capital of the Kineliz empire, until it was overshadowed by its southern competitor, Alto Risé. However the capital was relocated back and forth between this two cities due to the Plague and wars. Under the United Trowo government, it was renamed Hithikyin, and enjoyed a high influx of tourism due to its many heritage sites and historical artefacts. It is home to over 102 million pople (as of 201) and is well-known for its ancient ruins, walls, opulent structures, red trees and cold weather. Etymology and History (Under review) The word '''Hithikyin has the roughly the same meaning as its previous name Hitan, meaning "steadfast" or "unwavering". See also : History of Kineliz Kingdom 'Weiks Civilization' Early humans sailing across the Konavue Ocean landed where Hithinkyin is now and settled their home over 3000 years ago, in the year -2824. Then Hitan, the first settlers built their homes in caves and dug underground to shelter themsevles from the cold. It is thought that they decided to stay put here due to its defensible position, unwelcoming climate discouraging potential invaders as well as the prescence of the Hrewd trees and Kaipa. The Hrewd trees bore fruit and leaves that when consumed, gave a rush of adrenaline that was used in combat and religion. Kaipa was a crop that could grow even in extremely low temperatures of 4-10 degree celsius, which became the staple diet of the young civilization. The organized groups build large sloped rowhouses that had 2-3 storeys above ground, but as many as 4 floors below ground, which were inhabited during the colder seasons. Some of these houses were also extensions of the caves themselves, giving them great defensive positions against southern raiders. They were lead by regional chiefs who answered to the Rieal, the head chieftain, which was an office passed on to the strongest war leader upon dead of the current Rieal. 'Sidakso Dynasty' The civilization, lead by the Rieal Sziealis Sidakso, expanded rapidly towards the south and east, occupying areas rich in copper and iron. These resources were used to construct weapons and siege engines far ahead of their time, featuring siege towers and primitive mail. They were also masters of the Jarjnorn, a type of ballista capable of launching an arrow over 500m that could pierce through wooden walls. Their conquests took them as far south as Lake Sothis and River Chandis, where they faced difficulty crossing due to the wide river providing strategic defenses to the south. While the chiefdom expanded southwards rapidly, Hitan was reinforced with stone walls, one of the first cities in that era to do so. Under Ento Sziealiseto, the chiefdom halted their conquests and instead began focusing on increasing trade with their forming southern enemies. During this period, the influence of Hitan started to fade as activity shifted southwards, where raw materials and exotic goods were more prevalent. However the increasing wealth of the chiefdom meant that the wealthy continued to view Hitan as their "exclusive retreat", only venturing to cities like Entolinsz, Venderbrin and Raolin to conduct business. Ento Sziealiseto also reformed the government to a monarchy, officially starting the Kineliz kingdom with Entolinsz as its capital. Hitan was instead seen as the highly defended nothern border city, and many of the wealthy stored their possession here. 'Golden Age' During the first golden age of the Kineliz kingdom, Hitan became a city dominated by the rich. Elaborate marble and granite houses were built by the wealthy and large statues were carved to honor the the wealthiest and most powerful. Aqueducts were built to bring mountain meltwater straight to the city, and elaborate sewer systems were expanded upon. Hitan had the highest standard of living in the era anywhere on Trowo, only rivaled by the Tenno Kingdom in the Far-East. This meant that even though the ruling family ruled from Entolinsz, Hitan was still was where they spent most of their time. In -994, laws were passed that prevented commoners who did not work for the wealthy in Hitan from entering the city. Distinguished persons such as scientists, artists and mathematicians were also given free housing in Hitan. However most structures at this time were built by POWs and slave labour, such as the Great Outer Wall and Sibel Castle. Most of the workers died from being exposed to the cold winters as they were not accustomed it and most if not all of them were provided with adequate shelter. In spite of all this, many artistic masterpieces were created during this period; with life-like sculptures, elaborate cityscapes and nature paintings being accomplished by the artists who lived in Hitan. The concept of archaeology was thought of during this period, as well as algebra and simultaneous equations. 'Decline of Kineliz' Geography and Climate Hithikyin is classified as a subartic climate (Dfc) with maritime influence. Average temperatures in the summer range from 13°C to 19°C, but plunges to -21°C to -9°C in the winter. Cityscape and Tourist Attractions Architecture Parks and Gardens Hithikyin boasts a number of well tended parks and gardens, a legacy of its time as the capital of the Kineliz Kingdom. The Kineliz aristocracy constructed many parks filled with plants that came from other places (that could also tolerate the cold), some of which still survive till today. At any given point in Hithikyin, one is no more than 600m from a park or garden. Some of the most famous parks are RH Anfilrin - which is home to the oldest planted tree, RH Syailün, RH Syahyalós and RH Xidonavue. By far the most popular park is RH Sidakso, situated near the Ablin hill, comprises over 3.1 square kilometers. It also houses the Sidakso Botanical Gardens. It is situated near the busy financial district of Innýsak on the east and the wealthy residential enclave of Misoris on the west, and receives many visitors during lunch and high-tea. Aqueducts and Fountains Ancient aqueducts are also prominent throughout the old districts of Hithikyin, built during the earlier days of the kingdom. Monuments and Statues Other Miscellaneous Sites Economy The economy of Hithikyin is dominated by retail and services. Tourism also plays a huge role, with many coming from around Trowo and United Trowo to admire the architecture, historical ruins and parks of the city. Hithikyin's port is also the 2nd most important port for Alto Risé, but nonetheless is unusable during the winter months due to the freezing over of the sea. Category:United Trowo Category:Trowo